You Need Me
by Tee-Cup
Summary: Harvey Specter has only one thing that he's done perfectly right in his life. He lost her once, but now she's coming back for him. And he needs her. I don't own Suits or any related content. Harvey/Donna. Mike/Rachel.
1. Chapter 1

**Suits**

**I don't own Suits or any related content**

**Started playing around with this idea and the main events (I.E from Luce coming into the Bullpen) are intended to take place from the beginning of Season 2**

**There may be plot inconsistencies where I get new ideas but I will incorporate them in the smoothest way that I can. Also may not add up entirely in terms of ages, but ignore that!**

**Chapter 1 **

Harvey Specter had, had a terrible childhood. It hadn't been mildly terrible in the way that most childhoods are, in the way that he had too many tests or a huge acne outbreak. Those parts of his childhood or adolescence he was quite happy to talk about, but the part he couldn't ever talk openly about was his parents' relationship. He only ever mentioned it if he had to, he only ever spoke about it in more detail with those he truly trusted.

Once he found out that his mother was cheating on his father it hadn't been a matter of, he couldn't go to his father because he was scared or didn't have a good enough relationship with the man. No. that wasn't the problem. He didn't go to his father because he felt that by telling him, he was betraying _his _trust. He couldn't believe he'd ever thought that when it was clear as day that he was betraying his mother's trust. But the issue wasn't breaking trust, the issue was that he couldn't tell his father and that was the end of the story. He carried his secret throughout his childhood and adolescence and when he finally told his father, he was so grateful to himself. He felt like a huge load had been lifted from his shoulders and he vowed that if he ever had children he would ensure that they felt that they could never betray him and that they could always unload their baggage onto him.

Two years later he'd met Alice Kraig. And two years after that their daughter, Lucinda, had been born. Harvey loved Lucinda greatly, she was wonderful and fantastic and everything that he'd wanted to have. He was making his way as a successful lawyer, just starting out at Pearson Hardman and he had a wonderful family.

Alice was a model, only the best for Harvey. She was blonde and slender and had curves in all the right places. And when she found Harvey Specter she knew that she'd hit the big time. He was handsome, he was good in bed and he had a damn good future as a lawyer. He was incredibly promising and she knew that it would only be a few years before he was bringing in a large amount of money for her to spend. She was a gold digger and she wasn't afraid to admit it. She hadn't wanted Lucinda, or Luce as they called her, but she did her best to be a good mother. But she got bored so easily. She knew about Harvey's past with his mother and she'd tried so hard to remain faithful to him because she knew that if she strayed it would hurt him so much more. But she couldn't, she just couldn't. She began the small, sordid affairs as soon as Luce started school. They continued, in secret, until Luce was ten years old. The irony was deliciously horrendous. Luce caught her mother and, instead of keeping it a secret like her father had done from her grandfather for so many years, she told her father.

The divorce came through six months later, Harvey fought so hard for Luce, but on account of him working so much; Alice was granted full custody.

Luce ran away from her mother's home multiple times to see her father, she was happy to just sit in a corner in his office and do anything to pass the time. But she refused to stay with her mother and the multiple boyfriends she bought home. Luce didn't had a good childhood either. Harvey encouraged her to return but never forced her until the police showed up or Alice.

Eventually, Alice decided that she couldn't stand the threat of Luce continuously running away and she moved away from New York. They moved to Boston and Luce couldn't escape anymore.

Harvey was devastated when they left. Luce was the only thing he'd ever felt he'd done perfectly right in his life. And he wasn't exactly modest. He knew that Alice only kept her from him in a power play. She had the one thing he'd wanted in the divorce, Luce wanted to be with him too. She couldn't stand her mother for what she'd done, she couldn't ever forgive her.

A few years later, Alice remarried a rich asshole called Jeremy Warwick. He beat Luce and treated her violently. She hated him with everything. But when she came to the right age, she demanded to go to Harvard and Warwick had no choice but to accept once her mother fought on her behalf. The truth was, Alice was bored of the possession she'd chosen to keep out of spite and now wanted rid of her. As far as she was concerned, Luce was nothing. She was just another toy to pick up and throw away again.

Luce couldn't wait to get away. She became a fantastic student, she threw herself into her studies and quickly became one of Harvard's proud graduates. By that point, she knew what she wanted to do with her life.

She applied for a job as Pearson Hardman. She was going to be an associate there, she was going to follow her father's footsteps and be one of the best damn lawyers the city had ever seen.

…

"Lucinda Specter!" her name was called and she stood. Her blonde hair bounced on her shoulders and her pink, glossed lips formed a smile. She wore a smart, white shirt; a navy blue skirt that modestly came to her knees; and smart blue pumps. She'd waxed her legs the night before so she didn't have to wear tights and she had definitely remembered to wear deodorant.

In her opinion she definitely looked the part. Now she just had to convince Louis to hire her. She knew it wouldn't be easy if he remembered who she was. She distinctly remembered her father and Louis Litt never really getting along. But if Louis was the professional he claimed to be then her family within the firm shouldn't be too much of a problem.

She knocked lightly on the glass and waited to be motioned inside the office.

"Mr. Litt, Louis." She greeted him, unsure to treat him as someone who had once snuck her Raspberry Bran Bars as snacks when he wasn't technically allowed to, or to treat him as a future employer. So she went for both. He seemed unimpressed but shook her hand.

"Here's a fun idea…" he began, sitting down and leaning forward as she took the chair opposite. "Let's pretend that you didn't just say that and you just referred to me as you should refer to your superior as 'Mr. Litt'. Or sir if you prefer."

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, "I wasn't sure whether to greet you informally or not. I haven't seen you in forever! But you're right I'm here for the interview so fire away!" Louis opened his mouth to ignore her and continue but then closed it again and narrowed his eyes at her, as if trying to place her.

"Specter… Lucinda Specter…" he whispered to himself. "Holy shit!" he cried. "You're Harvey's kid? You used to run away and come here and I snuck you food! But you were ten!"

"I grew up! I attended Harvard and now I'm applying for an associate position here."

"Does your dad know you're here? He could have pulled a few strings and just got you in here without the need for all this." Louis seemed to have become very informal since he'd found out who she was. She wasn't her father and Louis believed in giving people the benefit of the doubt.

"No, I wanted to do this on my own. I really want to come and work here. Its kind a run in the family thing, you know? I'd love to have the two best lawyers in New York tutoring me!"

"Who are they? Harvey and Jessica I presume." Louis' voice suddenly went cold.

"Actually I was talking about you and Jessica. I've seen you both at work but I've never really seen my dad at work so I can't really say that he's a good lawyer. I came here and watched cases that both you and Jessica led on for research in my final year at Harvard. My dad never wanted me to watch any of his cases. He thought it would traumatise me."

"And now you want to lead cases on your own? I get that. I respect that. You know what, you're already practically family," Louis began shuffling paperwork, and signed a couple of sheets, "As long as you're prepared to work hard, which I know you are because your colouring was always damn perfect and inside the lines, so you're hired."

"Really? Just like that?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yep. Just have Norma get you to sign the paperwork and I'll see you nine am sharp tomorrow morning!" Louis grinned and handed her the papers. She took them and stood, smiling her glossy, pink lips.

"Thanks Mr. Litt!"

"Please, call me Louis."

"Thanks, Louis." She made to leave and got halfway to the door before stopping and turning, "Hey! This isn't just because I'm Harvey's kid and you used to bring me bran bars is it?"

"No Lucinda, I see great potential in you!"

"Okay thanks!" Luce called and breezed out. She had her father's charm and her mother's devious wit and she'd just landed herself a job at the law firm she'd always wanted to work at.

There was only one thing left to do. She knew that sooner or later her father would find out that she was now working here and they would need to have a 'conversation'. She decided that sooner would be healthier than later. She remembered everything. Especially Donna.

It didn't take her long to find the fiery but fabulous red head who hugged her and looked like she was going to cry before directing her to Harvey's office.

A young man was stood in there, a man who couldn't have been much older than Luce herself and it looked like they were arguing. But sure enough, there he stood. The man she hadn't seen in about ten years. Harvey Specter, her father.


	2. Chapter 2

**You Need Me**

**Chapter 2**

"Donna keep everyone out, I'm really not in the mood to talk to anyone today." Harvey said, his tone flat as he entered his office. He didn't even look at his secretary, she gave him a confused glance but responded with a short note of understanding. She decided she would listen in on him, just to check he was okay. About five minutes later Mike rushed past her, she stood up and tried to stop him but he was inside the office before she could say a word. She raised her hands in a defeated gesture and slumped back in her seat.

_What is the point of having me if no one pays me any attention? _She thought to herself grimly. She got on with her work and was quite happy that she didn't need to pick up the phone to hear Mike and Harvey arguing about a prospective client. Mike thought that bringing him in was a good idea and it would be good for the firm but Harvey refused to have anything to do with it. Mike's argument was that the client wouldn't come in for just him but Harvey was a fantastic legend, he would come in for him. Harvey wasn't so convinced.

"Trust me Mike, I can't be of any help to you here. Besides we don't need him, he's not a good first bring in. find someone else." Harvey said dismissively but Mike didn't back down.

"No Harvey he needs legal help, it's obvious. And if we can get to him before anyone else we're automatically eliminating the competition!"

"We don't want anything to do with it!"

"It's a simple case!"

"I won't be a part of it!" Harvey was yelling now and Donna knew that meant trouble. She kept glancing up above her desk as anyone passed, hoping to reassure them that this was truly nothing to do with her. After a while she even stopped doing that so she could concentrate on listening in to the argument which had diverted back to simple jabs at each other. She sighed and typed up, making the appointments she needed to make and avoiding having to call anyone. She was sure that Harvey didn't want his clients hearing him argue with a colleague.

"Hey," a female voice said from above her and she glanced up, expecting to find Norma or Rachel. But this girl had blonde hair and a sparkling smile. "Long time, no see." The girl said and it took Donna a short amount of time to place her. She narrowed her eyes and ran through every scenario where she could have met the smart looking girl. Then something clicked and Donna realised who she was.

"Oh my God," she breathed and the girl grinned wider. "Luce?" Donna stood and came around to the front of the desk. Luce was a little taller than she was and had rounded out well. She was no longer the small child that Donna had known ten years ago, she was a beautiful young woman.

"Donna!" Luce laughed and Donna couldn't stop herself laughing and grinning with her. She found tears coming to her eyes and she remembered how heartbroken Harvey had been to lose his daughter. And now she was back. Donna had always been the person to ensure that Luce always had something to do. She was the supplier of paper and pencils, she even used to let Luce help run the errands and make the appointments. Donna had been the fun Aunt to Luce and Luce had never forgotten.

They hugged and Donna held her tightly, she didn't want to lose her again as much as Harvey wouldn't want to. This girl had meant so much to both of them.

"What are you doing here?" Donna asked her, her breath tickling Luce's neck.

"Promise not to tell my dad until I do?" Luce said seriously, holding her out at arm's length. Donna nodded slightly.

"Unless you've killed someone and you're on the run."

"Not quite that far, no."

"Good, then fire away."

"I just got a job here, I'm one of the new associates!"

"No way! You went to Harvard?"

"I did! When my mom took me away we went to live in Boston and I grew up knowing Harvard really well. I got a full scholarship and now I'm all trained up and ready to go!"

"Oh my God!" Donna squealed, more tears pooling in her eyes as she observed her like a proud mother. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks!"

"I don't care what you think Mike, I'm still not going to be a part of it! He is bad news I would think even you could gather that much from the case itself!" Harvey yelled from his office making both the women turn and look. Donna watched Luce's face as she saw her father for the first time. He was stood with his back to them so he couldn't see Luce and she couldn't see his face. The man who had been identified to Luce as Mike was glancing at their reunion every so often but mainly ignoring them and continuing with the argument.

"What are they fighting about?" Luce asked.

"Mike wants to bring in a client, a client who appears to be bad news. He hasn't come here asking for help yet, of course if he does it'll go to Jessica and Harvey won't have any choice. But for now he really doesn't want to deal with this man."

"Do you know who the client is?"

"I'm afraid I must disappoint you and inform you that I don't. Which I'll admit is weird for me." Luce pulled a face and nodded slowly.

"Can I go in? Or should I leave it until tomorrow?"

"I want to say leave it until he's in a better mood tomorrow, but if you go in now you might be able to save Mike's ass." Donna said and Luce agreed with her.

"I'll go in now, cover for me if he goes crazy."

"I got your back."

Luce stepped forward around the desk and Donna followed, returning to her chair. She watched as Luce knocked on the glass. The sound reverberated a hundred times as she entered. Mike's full attention was now on her but Harvey yelled as he turned.

"Donna I told you not to let anyone…" he stopped dead in his tracks as he laid eyes on his daughter for the first time in ten years. His face immediately softened to fear and then sadness. Donna watched as tears sparkled in his eyes but he kept them from spilling down his cheeks. Mike seemed confused so Donna tried to beckon him out of the office but he didn't see her.

"Lucinda?" Harvey whispered, a tear rolled down his cheek but he stopped any more. Luce moved further into the room and stopped a few feet away from him.

"Hey dad." She whispered back and whilst she couldn't see her face Donna could hear tears in her voice. Tears fell from Donna's eyes too now as she watched Harvey realise that she was really there. Upon hearing her voice Harvey closed the space between them and pulled her to him. She threw her arms around him and he threw his around hers. He buried his face in her hair whilst she buried hers in his shoulder. Donna had never been happier to see two people reunited. They had been cruelly ripped apart and none of it had been fair.

Mike seemed incredibly confused as the pair of them stood together, locked in their embrace and crying into each other. He slowly edged around them and stood beside Donna's desk. He handed her a tissue. He looked to her for an explanation and she blew her nose indelicately.

"Who is she?" Mike asked quietly, he didn't want to ruin this obviously special moment but his curiosity was getting the better of him.

"She's his daughter." Donna said plainly. "Her mom took her away ten years ago and she's only just been able to get back here. She went to Harvard and trained to be a lawyer, just to get back here. Just to work here and be able to spend time with him. They were really close when she was a kid, her story is similar to Harvey's except she did something about it as soon as she found out her mom was cheating on him. Despite the fact that she and her mom hated each other, they always have done and probably always will, she took her just to get at Harvey. She was a bitch."

Mike looked stunned. "How come Harvey never talked about her?"

"It was too painful I guess. He wouldn't even talk to me about her after she left. Louis knew her too, so did Jessica. I'm assuming that's how she's got a job here."

"Plus she went to Harvard."

"Plus she's Harvey's kid. She's gonna be an amazing lawyer, just like him. She spent years skipping school and hiding out in that office learning about law. She was a cute kid."

"How come she didn't come back before? Like when she was at Harvard or when she was old enough to get away or whatever?"

"I don't know. I guess her stepdad paid and that was one of the conditions."

"I hope it paid off."

"Me too."

They stood and sat in silence for a while, watching the pair of them. Father and daughter reunited at last.


	3. Chapter 3

**You Need Me**

**Chapter 3**

The next morning rolled in quickly and Mike found out that his new neighbour just happened to be Harvey's daughter. She seemed pretty unfazed about the whole coming back thing and Mike was suddenly quite afraid. He would have been there at the same time as her, if she was half as smart as she was made out to be it wouldn't take her long to figure out his secret.

She spent most of the morning tapping her pen on her desk as she worked, it annoyed Mike but he didn't want to say anything. He was still fuming at Harvey for refusing to bring in a big client. The client was a man from out of town who had come into New York as his trouble was beginning to brew. He'd left his younger wife behind although Mike was unsure if they were still together. If they were then he knew they wouldn't be for much longer, or she didn't know about the claims being made against him.

He had been accused of beating and murdering an innocent man. The thing was there was absolutely no proof that this man had done it. The motive was flimsy at its best and he had a fairly good alibi. Even though the man he said he'd been with couldn't be tracked down. Mike believed that even he could get this man through a trial and win, but Harvey disagreed. He truly believed that the man was guilty and he couldn't defend a truly guilty man. Not when there was a possibility that he had actually killed someone and could possibly get away with doing it again. He wouldn't get himself into that kind of trouble and Mike knew that, on some level he respected it. But he felt like Harvey wasn't judging the case clearly enough. He was a good, rich client who could be good for the firm. Harvey wasn't seeing the bigger picture here.

Mike knew he should go directly to Jessica, but he was wary about her. He wasn't sure if it was the smart move, he would rather sort it out himself. And now he had a potential ally, Luce. If he could get her on his good side then he could get Harvey to do anything, the reunion was leaving him soft. Mike knew it was ruthless but he needed to use this to his advantage, it was what any good lawyer would do.

He caught Luce during their lunch break, she was leaning against a counter in the kitchen cradling a cup of tea. She looked around nostalgically and Mike had to remind himself that she'd spent a lot of time here when she was younger. He held the file tight to his side and approached her with a smile.

"Hi." He greeted her smoothly and held out a hand, "I'm Mike, Harvey's associate. I don't believe we've met."

"Hey," she grinned and put her tea on the counter, standing up straight and shaking his hand firmly. "Nice to meet you Mike! I'm Luce, Harvey's daughter. But on a separate note, new associate here. I think we're neighbours." she tried to peer past him out of the glass door to confirm her claim.

"Really?" Mike jumped in and grabbed her attention back. She seemed momentarily surprised but brushed it off and returned to her default smile. "You're Harvey's daughter. I didn't call that."

"How come?" she asked with a light laugh that was almost as bright as her hair.

"Well you're super pretty and he's… him." He shrugged and made an over the top grimace. She laughed properly now and he laughed with her. A joke to ease her in and make her like him. It was going well.

"He's actually being really annoying at the moment." Mike began as she picked up her tea again and took a sip.

"How come?" she asked between sips of the warm liquid.

"Well I have this client that I think he could bring in really easily and he'd be really good for the firm. Of course it would mean work but all clients do, but he'd be a good choice. But Harvey refuses to bring him in. he says that his case suggests that he's bad news and the firm is better off without him. I disagree." He explained, holding up the file. Luce saw it and put down her tea again.

"Let me take a look." She requested and he handed it over to her gladly. He watched her as she flipped it open and tried to gauge her reaction. Whether she agreed with him or not. She didn't look at the name and first read the case notes.

"Well I have to say I agree with you on terms of what's happened. It would be a pretty easy case. There's no evidence he's done it, no witnesses, no real reason for arrest. Who did it?" she asked with a smile and flipped the page to find the information pertaining to the man who'd committed these crimes. As soon as she saw his name her face fell.

"Don't take the case." She said abruptly, snapping the file shut and almost throwing it back at him. "Don't bring that man anywhere near this firm. I'm sorry but my dad is right. He is bad news and won't do you or this firm any good. This case might seem easy but it won't continue. He will do it over and over again or he'll do something worse. Leave it to someone else. Unless he comes here, leave it alone."

She picked up her tea and pushed past him. He was confused and a little annoyed. He'd expected her to be more understanding. He sighed and flipped the file open to re-read the name of the client. He didn't recognise it but he guessed Luce and Harvey did.

_Jeremy Warwick._

…

Donna watched Harvey sit in silence, staring into space, for twenty minutes. After this point she decided that she needed to do something. She could just let him waste his day staring into space.

His eyes were still a little red and she assumed he'd been up a lot of the night still crying over the reunion with his daughter. Donna was happy too but she didn't stop working.

She left her desk and came into his office, closing the door behind her. They had been an official couple for six months, well official in her eyes. She wasn't sure if it was official in his eyes but they'd stayed over at each other's homes and they kissed and held hands in public and went out on dates and everything. She liked to think that they were happy, she needed to make sure he was okay on this. She needed to make sure he was happy. She had to be a good girlfriend. She sat opposite him and waved her hand a couple of times. No reaction.

"Hey!" she said loudly, clicking in front of his face. He jumped and his eyes focussed on her. She saw a moment of vulnerability before the wall went up and he smiled his stony smile at her. They were at work. They were professional, she knew the drill.

"You okay?" she asked anyway. His happiness came before any predetermined drill.

"I guess." Harvey said quietly. She wasn't used to seeing him like this. She wanted to be supportive but she was also a little insecure and almost uncomfortable. She'd much rather he yelled at her to get out.

"You want to talk about Luce being back?" she asked. He paused for a minute or two, contemplating his answer.

"I took her out to dinner last night. She's not my little girl anymore." He said mournfully and Donna tried to stop her heart breaking.

"Stop it Harvey, she'll always be your little girl."

"No, we've lost too much time. She's gone. She's grown up now. She might act like my little girl sometimes, almost. But she's gone forever Donna. I can't have her back." He paused and so did Donna. She didn't know what to say to that. Part of her knew it was true, that the ten year old from so long ago was gone. In her place stood a young woman who was grown up, who had direction and was on her way to adult success. Her ambition was no longer to draw the perfect fairy, it was to defend people. To argue for money and be good at it. Just like her dad.

"She still looks up to you." Donna said unexpectedly. Neither she nor Harvey were expecting it to come out but she couldn't stop. "You haven't lost that. She might not be in the shape of a little girl anymore but you're still her hero and you need to hold onto that. That's something you can lose so easily and that's the one thing you don't want to lose. You hold onto that Harvey and she'll always be your little girl."

"I know." He sighed and slumped in his seat. "I asked her to move in with me."

Donna was surprised at this. She raised her eyebrows and was speechless for a few moments.

"Just until she gets her bearings around New York. I don't trust her not to have a place in a seedy part of town like Mike. I don't want her ending up like him."

"She definitely won't be like Mike Harvey, after all she actually went to Harvard. Whoops did I say that out loud?" Donna rose from her seat with a wink and Harvey smiled, he almost looked like he might laugh.

"Donna?" he called as she turned to leave. She turned back around and gave him a comforting smile. He suddenly looked so small in his chair.

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared." Donna's heart broke again.

"I know," she said softly, "but it's okay. You've got me. Always."


End file.
